Talk:Admins
Usernames with "different" characters How would a username like mine work then? After my name change, the tildes have made it impossible for my username to be highlighted, which has caused confusion at my Wiki. --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 23:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : ahref="/wiki/User:%7EMana%7E" { color: #006600; font-weight:bold; !important; } :Certain characters (for example, tilde) need to be encoded in URL addresses. There are various pages online such as this one that explain how to do URL encoding. Suggestion Just a little quick suggestion: For the last line where it says to repeat, it could be added that a comma (,) and the selector value should be repeated for the same value of the property. This might not be very useful, but it saves a few lines of coding. [[User:Fubuki風吹|'''Fubuki風吹]] • [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'Talk']] • 11:10/08.31.2013 :You mean something like .foo, .bar {color:#fff;} instead of the .foo {color:#fff;} .bar {color:#fff;}. I think learning basic CSS syntax is a bit beyond the scope of this. Text label variation #myhome-activityfeed ahref$="/wiki/User:Name"::after, #pagehistory ahref$="/wiki/User:Name"::after { content: "admin"; display: inline; background-color: #364176; /* Hex fallback for browsers that don't support RGBa colors */ background-color: rgba(85,130,255,0.35); margin-right: .5em; margin-left: .5em; border: 0.1em solid #5582ff; border-radius: .5em; padding-right: 0.3em; padding-left: 0.3em; color: white; letter-spacing: 0.1em; font-family: 'Varela Round','Lucida Grande',Lucida,Arial,sans-serif; font-variant: small-caps; font-size: x-small; } The result is something like this: This depends on the browser understanding ::before (the proper syntax). Use :before (one colon) for better support on IE. This only effects history and activity sections, so you won't get unexpected applications like on your username in the Wikia bar at the top, or the tab on your user page (where you are already marked as an admin). Just thought I'd share. Thanks for the original! �� iynque ✎ 05:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Where exactly? "Copy this into your wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css" Where exactly in my css? Top? Bottom? Or does it matter? Santademon (talk) 06:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Santademon (talk) 06:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Didn't work I put in this code, and yet the Wiki Activity page for that Wiki still shows by name to be blue. (The color I implemented is a shade of green.) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 21:39, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :The code that might work for you is ahref$="/HiddenVale", ahref$=":HiddenVale" { /* Other stuff you inserted */ } :Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 21:46, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! And speaking of names, and of highlights, gosh I can't even make out what your name is. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 19:50, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Staff Messages? Is there a similar code to this that can be used, not to highlight Staff usernames, but to highlight Thread Messages? What I’m looking for is a way to change the default thread font for individual users on a Wiki so that if they made a thread, the text itself would automatically have a different font than usual. Can this be done? I asked around on Community Central, & they directed me to their StaffHighlight.css page, but I’m not sure how to use that to implement what I want. Can someone help? Ursuul 09:34, November 5, 2016 (UTC)